Read You Wrong
by CastielConsultingTimelord
Summary: Dick seeks refuge and a place to think after discovering his boyfriend in a compromising situation with the one-and-only Artemis Crock. One-shot. BirdFlash. Slash. Rated T for language. I suck at summaries.


**Read You Wrong**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice ****© DC Comics**

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

Cool water laps lazily around my legs as I stand in the shallows of the lake and gaze out at the horizon as a cloud slowly works its way across the diameter of the sun. I take in the glorious mountains towering high above my head, the rolling hills below filled with lush green trees. I inhale the gentle breeze and sigh. The bright sun is burning my bare chest but I don't mind. It reminds me that even when things around you seem to be beautiful, loving, and perfect, there's always something not quite right, something that ruins the image. Take the sun: It's beautiful to watch sink below the horizon. It gives life to plants and to the rest of the Earth. It can warm your body when you're cold. At the same time, it has nasty little habits of burning sensitive human skin and causing devastating droughts.

I dig my toes into the wet sand, burying them in layer after layer of the soft stuff, determined to dig them down to the centre of the Earth. Again, I sigh, running my hands anxiously through my hair. Some of the black locks catch and they entwine themselves around my fingers, desperate to leave the sanctuary of my skull.

I shouldn't have left. Not the way I did. Storming out was selfish, improper, not the way I was raised. I should've waited, talked to him, told him that he hurt me. I don't know if our relationship is over—I left too soon to know. I didn't tell him where I was going. In fact, I told no one, not even my own over-protective father. I went to the only place I could go to think: the lake Bruce had taken me to when I was eight, fresh off my new adoption. It seems so long ago. If something were to happen to me here, I'd be hooped. He's probably in a panic right now. I really hope Bruce doesn't hurt him: even if he hurt me, I still love him. I don't want him to have to face Bruce's wrath—or worse, Batman's.

Maybe that's what makes it hurt so damn much. I love him. No matter how many times I tell myself that he's not right for me, that he doesn't care, that he doesn't love me so I shouldn't love him, it never works. My heart is taken. He has stolen it. I know him, and he isn't planning to give it back anytime soon. He taunts me with it, showing me that no matter what I say or do, he knows that I can't get enough. I'm addicted to that stupid, intoxicating boy with his fiery red hair; the freckles dotting his cheeks and chest; his blinding, goofy smile; his emerald green eyes that shine and sparkle whenever our eyes meet. The way he makes my heart stop when he walks in the room; the way his kisses are sturdy yet soft; the way his lean and muscular body feels under my touch. How he can always make me laugh, even on the hardest of days; how he always has time for me; how when we touch he makes me feel like a giddy schoolgirl whose crush is finally starting to notice her. He takes my breath away, and I hate it.

I thought he felt the same way. Yet I had read him all wrong.

Lifting my head, I watch the fluffy clouds float past, weaving their way through the pale blue sky. The cloud finishes its path, sending beams of sunlight raining down and illuminating patches of water like the spot lights on a stage. I rub my eyes, slightly blinded by the sparkling crests. Wally loves watching the clouds. He always points out shapes to me that my own eyes would've never seen. I laugh bitterly, wishing that those clouds he adores so much could deliver all my sorrow and anger to him. The pain in my heart is unbearable. Tears burn the back of my eyes when I think about how he's done me wrong. Wally. The guy who's supposed to be my loyal, loving _boyfriend_. I don't want to relive this moment in my life ever again, but Batman would say I have to. I have to face the pain in order to get rid of it.

Today was supposed to be _our_ day, _our_ time to simply hang out at Mount Justice and play video games. Sure, with us it was never just video games anymore, but that's what made it so appealing. We made sure to keep time every week to simply spend it as best friends instead of boyfriends, even though it almost never turned out that way. However, there was a surprise waiting for me in Wally's room at the cave, one I did not find enjoyable in the least.

I'd walked in on a powerful make out session between Wally and Artemis.

For a while I just stood there, watching through tinted shades as Artemis forced her tongue down Wally's throat. I couldn't look away. Wally was _my_ boyfriend. Artemis knew that. _Wally_ knew that. And yet here they still were, their lips fused together on Wally's bed. His expression was weird—even I couldn't tell what it was. When he had finally looked up and saw me standing there, the canyons of tears had already been carved onto my cheeks. He looked surprised, then appalled, then confused before pushing Artemis away. His face matched his hair. Artemis slouched forward, her eyes still shut. "C'mon, Wally," she whined. "Why'd we—oh."

Wally jumped of the bed, using his super-speed to come to my side. "Di-Rob, dude it's not what it looks like."

I slapped him hard, my fist unclenching for only a moment as my open palm connects with his freckled cheek. Wally kept his head still as a red, Dick-sized hand mark started forming on his cheek. I forced myself to resist the urge to punch him square in the nose. "Jerk," I managed before slamming the door, jumping on the R-cycle and driving here. I couldn't face anyone. I just had to get away, far away from the terrible thoughts that were running through my mind faster than any speedster could move.

_What if he started it? What if Artemis had just fallen victim? It's no surprise to the team that she likes him. Maybe he likes her too. Maybe he likes her more than me._

A strong gust of wind suddenly blows, nearly toppling me over into the lake. Icy water splashes against the back of my legs. From out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides. I tense and twist in the grip, expecting the worst. I'm not wearing my sunglasses or my mask: I hope whoever this is won't recognize me as Robin when I beat the shit out of them. I'm not in the mood to be merciful. My breath catches in my throat. He smiles sadly down at me.

Wally.

"Let go of me," I growl, half of me wanting to struggle out of his grip, the other half wanting to stay in his embrace and run my fingers through his soft hair.

"No," he says sternly, the smile immediately wiped off his face. "We need to talk." Next thing I know, we're sitting down in the sand, Wally's hand on top of mine. He's kneeling in front of me, staring straight into my uncovered eyes. His own are shining, just like I remembered them. I feel myself dangerously close to blushing. Wally runs his hands sheepishly through his hair. "I'm sorry," He says simply, his irises glistening with tears. "I'm so, so sorry, Dick. I never meant to hurt you. I just—." he hesitates, and the look in his eyes tell me that he'd trying to figure out what to say next. "Look, Dick, I'm not going to sugar coat it. I know you hate it when I do that." I tense for the worst. I am not sure if I want to hear him say the words. "Artemis kissed me." I relax ever so slightly. At least he hadn't started it.

I frown and cross my arms, averting my eyes. "I saw you two. You kissed her back. Why didn't you push her away? I thought you—" _I thought you loved me._

"Babe," Wally starts out, gently tilting my chin back up to once again look him in the eyes. In my book, calling me 'babe' is an excellent way to start an apology. I can already feel myself starting to forgive him—way too easily, I might add—but I have to stay strong. I need to hear the words coming from his mouth. He needs to _make_ me want to forgive him. "I know I kissed her back. Honestly," he pauses and whispers, "Honestly, I wanted to see how she compared to you."

He slips into silence. I'm taken aback. He was…testing her out? To see if she compared to…me? It wasn't the other way around? My mouth feels dry. "You still shouldn't have done it!" I yell. He flinches but holds his ground. "Do you know how much it hurt me to see you two kissing, Wally? I've never felt so much pain in my life! The Joker's torture is better than what I saw! It killed me, especially when I realized you were kissing her back. You made me feel like I'm not good enough to deserve you. You mean everything to me, Wally. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I bite my lower lip. A tear rolls down my cheek. Wally gently wipes it away with the pad of his thumb.

"She shouldn't have done it," Wally murmured, clutching my hand. "She knew we were together. I don't know, Artemis can just be so…demanding. It's hard to turn her away, especially now that we know about her family."

"That's no excuse," I say, still trying to play at angry. We sit in silence for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say next. However, a desire was burning inside me, consuming me until I had to know or I would combust right then and there. Mouthing each word slowly, my eyes still avoiding his, I whisper, "How did she compare?" I almost don't want to know. What if she was better? Would Wally still want me?

Wally grins, his adorable lopsided grin that makes my heart pound faster in my chest. "Maybe I should refresh my memory." He closes his eyes and leans in. Before I can decide if I want to kiss him or not, his lips are already locked on mine.

The kiss is wet, a mixture of both of our tears that are now streaming down our faces. I weave my fingers into Wally's hair and pull him closer, lying down in the sand so he is on all fours on top of me. Our kisses are sloppy yet lustful. I can tell Wally's apologizing to me. He doesn't need to say a word. His movement say it all. He licks my bottom lip furiously, demanding entrance to my mouth. I part my lips slowly, teasing and daring him to enter. When he does, I moan into him and he echoes me, dropping his body down so our bare chests are pressed together. Our tongues battle for dominance, teasingly poking at the inside of each other's cheeks. Wally sucks gently on my lip. He moves on to my neck, kissing down its length and tugging gently at the soft skin. I sigh. He's kissing across my collarbone now, slowly working his way down my chest. When he reaches my belly button, he removes his mouth from me and kisses me chastely one final time on my slightly swollen lips. To my dismay, he starts to pull back.

My heart yearns for him. I need to feel him against me again. Roughly, I grasp the sides of Wally's head and we lock lips again. He doesn't seem to mind. I roll myself on top and repeat the same routine to him, biting him harder than he had me. He cries out my name as I detach my mouth from a bright love-bite I've made on his neck. I smirk, satisfied for a moment before I move on. He needs to know that he hurt me. He also needs to know that I forgive him. Finally, my urge passes and I collapse next to him, our hands clasped like this was the last moment we'd ever spend together.

Wally sweeps a few strands of hair from out of my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dick. God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fair to you." He quiets as I place my finger on top of his equally swollen lips.

I smirk. "You still haven't answered my question."

He grins back and kisses me on the cheek. "Yours was a bazillion times better. Seriously!" he says as I turn my head and blush. "It was…breathtaking. You're breathtaking."

"I love you, Wally." I say, moving closer and nuzzling into the speedsters warmth. Wally wraps his arms around me as we both stare up at the sky.

"I love you too, Dick. I love you so much you have no idea. No girl could ever compare to you. You're the only one I have eyes for."

I smile at him lovingly before I pout and ask, "Do you think Batman would be mad at me if I punched Artemis in the face?" Wally laughs and ruffles my hair. I join him, my heart feeling like a thousand pounds of pressure has been lifted from my chest.

And as we watch the sun make its final descent below the horizon, I realize I once again read him wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Nakama no otaku kon'nichiwa! Hello fellow geeks! Bleh, I feel like Dick forgave Wally way too easily. Not my best work, but the first paragraph just came to me as I was standing in the lake by my cabin. The scenery is basically what it's like there. I just started thinking about it and SHAZAM! Instant BirdFlash inspiration! (Ha, see what I did there with the Shazam? Wow I'm lame…) Also, this is my first time writing such intimate kissing. In "Truly A Goodnight" I do have the two of them kissing but it didn't involve so…much. Anyway, please READ AND REVIEW! Love to hear from you guys!  
Stay asterous!  
~The Dynamic Otaku~**


End file.
